Halfa VS Heroine
by happylittlelady
Summary: When a ghostly superhero meets a redhead cheerleader who just so happens to be a freelance heroine, sparks fly, and everyone's dying to see who the better fighter is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first DP and KP Xover fanfic! Read and Review please! Hate mail doesn't matter as long as it gives me an idea how I should improve. But I'd love some constructive criticism.**

 **No DxK ships though. Kim and Ron are still together and Danny and Sam are a couple, trying to make the long-distance relationship work. Oh and btw Kim and Danny are both 18 here.**

 **EDIT: This chapter has been replaced! I split up the two parts into separate chapters, since I've been rewriting the second one. So don't get confused if you find some stuff you've read before in the 2nd chapter!**

 **Just a disclaimer here so I don't have to say this before every single chapter: I do not own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible. Butch Hartman and Disney Channel do.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"I've pulled all-nighters in the past, I can do this," a weary 18 year old Danny Fenton told himself, plopping on his chair, a huge stack of paperwork piled on his desk. It was way past midnight, and despite the lack of ghosts in Middleton, he was struggling to finish his assignments on time.

His summary on the principles of micro-dynamics left unfinished, Danny decided to take a walk- no, a flight, to freshen up his mind. _Yeah, that's what I need_ , he thought.

Danny got up from his desk, and with a bright flash of light, he changed into his ghostly alter ego and swiftly jumped out of the window. The cool evening air whipped his face and he suddenly felt more awake than ever before.

It had been weeks since he last changed forms. Danny was a student at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, and they weren't kidding when they told the college applicants to get used to the vast amount of assignments given. He didn't have much of a social life unlike the others, to be honest, yet he still fell behind on schoolwork. Middleton really was a gold mine of geniuses, just do some digging and you'd find a handful of child prodigies. Heck, there were a pair of twins in his class who were a few years younger than him and were still on top.

Danny had ignored the warning, since his giddiness of possibly achieving his childhood dream of becoming an astronaut (despite having been to space a fair few times already) had completely overwhelmed him. Now, though, he was starting to reconsider.

But there were advantages not being in Amity Park. There were practically no ghosts at all, and almost no one there recognised him as the hero who saved the Earth, giving him a lot more personal space than he would have back at home. The Bueno Nacho was arguably a better restaurant than the Nasty Burger, though there were a fair few tantrums thrown by several die-hard fans of the place (most notably a blond boy in an oversized red jersey), but that was bearable compared to the ghost attacks and the possibility of explosion due to overheated condiments.

Danny felt sure he was happy here. Despite the workload, he had a few friends who he had fun hanging out with, he was living his childhood dream, and was in a better environment where he didn't have to worry about his dad's driving.

Best of all, it was just a quiet little town with no ghosts, where things rarely happened.

But at the moment, right when Danny was starting to enjoy himself in the air, a flash of green and blue suddenly shot down to the ground and his own thoughts were interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and review!**

 **As you can see, I've been rewriting Chapter 1 and because I added a whole load of stuff into the second part, I split them up instead. So don't be surprised to see anything you've read before!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Danny expected a thud when the blue and green flash hit the ground, but he wasn't anticipating two glowing shadows springing apart from each other, which landed lightly on the concrete without making a sound. Both figures then jumped into a fighting stance, apparently preparing a fight.

Judging by their figures, they appeared to be females, a young redhead dodging green blasts from the older woman with long black hair. The woman had a green tinged complexion, and her hands were glowing green. Weirdly enough, they both looked familiar to Danny, but he immediately waved the thought away.

"Ghost!" Danny thought aloud. He instinctively placed a hand on his belt and reached for the Fenton Thermos.

The two females looked up to find the source of the voice, and saw Danny pointing a silver thermos that was emitting weird light blue light at the green woman. He never went anywhere without it now, after his dad insisted he take the thermos in case of ghost attacks.

"Hey kid, isn't it past curfew? Now's not the time for soup." The woman sneered, and raised her glowing hands menacingly.

"I'm no kid! And it's time you went back to the Ghost Zone," Danny shouted, and waited for the light to suck her inside. But it didn't. So she's still human, he muttered.

The redhead was confused, and a little irritated. "What're you doing? Let me handle it!" She took advantage of her opponent's hesitation and pounced on her. However, the woman was quicker and managed to shove her away, so that the teen lay sprawled on the concrete.

Quick as a flash, Danny channelled his cryokinesis and blasted an ice ray at the woman so that she froze into a huge block of ice, a look of surprise etched on her face.

He helped the redhead on her feet. "Are you ok…Wait, I know you! You're that world-saving heroine! I've seen you in the headlines!" Danny exclaimed.

The redhead sighed, "Who hasn't?" She said rhetorically. "Kim Possible." She held out a hand.

"Danny Fenton. Or you'd know me as Danny Phantom." He said, and shook her hand. He was on the news worldwide four years ago, surely someone knew him here?

"So you're the ghost boy who saved us all from the meteoroid? Impressive." Kim smiled.

"You saved the Earth from an alien invasion! And you've been in this whole 'hero business' longer than I have, anyways." Danny gestured to the frozen lady. "And who's that?"

"Shego. She helped fight against the Lowardians. Apparently she was bored and decided to pick a fight with me. But she's not evil, at least not now. You can let her out now."

With a shrug, Danny sent an ecto ray to the block of ice and it exploded, freeing the woman inside.

"Hey kid you're not so bad yourself!" Shego laughed. "Now Kimmie has a worthy rival here, you get to be her new training partner and I'm gonna relax in the spa."

"Woah, you just met me, lady." This earned a glare from Shego. Danny hesitated. "I mean, uh- Isn't it unfair, seeing I'm half ghost and go all intangible and stuff?" He didn't like the idea of a competition where he had all the advantages.

"So that gives me more of a challenge! Shego's getting bored of training with me anyway, you'll do just fine." Kim said.

"But my powers are dangerous! It can hurt people pretty badly. And I'm not that good at controlling them."

"With this battle suit Wade fixed up, I can match you anytime you want. Don't get too full of yourself, ghost boy." Kim said jokingly, but Danny didn't seem to take it that way.

"You're the one with a death wish. I still don't know how to fully control my powers, and what if I accidentally hurt you? Is it my fault then?" Danny wasn't trying to be rude, but he felt compelled to defend himself.

"Me, getting injured? Have you _seen_ my reflexes? I doubt you can even do a simple backflip."

"That doesn't matter when you can fly." Danny couldn't help but gloat at the abilities he had that others didn't, and did a loop in the sky.

"The point is, I'm quick. I don't need ghost powers to match one."

"Well, if you insist." At that, Danny aimed his finger at Kim, careful not to use up too much energy, zapped the floor in front of her and bits of concrete flew from the newly created hole.

Kim almost fell down, but before she hit the ground she executed a back handspring and a round-off before glaring at the halfa.

"What was that for? You destroyed a perfectly good street, idiot."

"Sorry 'bout that. You alright?"

"Of course I am. I've survived explosions before. But a hole in the concrete is not cool."

Miffed at her insistence on the hole, Danny decided to scare her a bit. "You want cool?" His eyes suddenly turned bright blue and his hands started to emit cold energy. But before the ice on his palms could fully form, Shego blasted it out of his hand.

"This is why I prefer summer."

Danny looked irritated, but decided to change the subject. "Where did you get your powers anyway? I thought you were a ghost at first."

"Got hit by a rainbow comet when I was younger. Don't ask." Shego seemed unwilling to answer.

"She used to be a superhero too." Kim looked at the older woman smugly.

Shego looked positively outraged. "That's it pumpkin! Ghost boy, can you freeze her into ice to shut her up?"

He didn't want to hurt anyone, but a look at Shego's murderous eyes was enough to change his mind. Plus he wanted revenge on what Kim had said about him earlier. "Gladly."

Without waiting for a reaction, he shot a bright blue blast at the redhead and encased her in a thin block of ice. Kim kicked furiously but couldn't get out.

"High five!" Shego raised her hand, but retracted at the sight of Danny's glowing ones. "You know what, we can do that later. After you've warmed yourself off."

Just then, they both heard a high-pitched sound, almost like a melodic scream, and the ice cracked apart. A very disgruntled Kim climbed out, with wet strands of her red hair plastered on her face.

"I've cracked a sheet of 6-foot-thick ice before. With my voice _alone_. This really is no big."

She then turned to Danny. "But you're gonna pay. I expected that from Shego," she gestured at the green lady, "but from the 'saviour of Amity Park'? That is too low."

At that, Kim walked down the street alone, leaving wet footprints on the concrete.

Danny rushed over to apologise, but Shego stopped him. "Look, kid, she takes her pride very seriously. Give her some time, and she'll get over it eventually." She stared as Kim's shadow disappeared into a corner.

"But that'll teach her to shut up about my past. Night." In a flash, Shego was gone. Whether she had jumped into a tree or something, Danny wasn't in the mood to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know, this is REALLY short, but I kinda wrote it down out of boredom and decided to add it in the story. This slice of life just shows some rivalry between the two teen heroes.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

"Finally, the weekend, my old friend," Danny walked out of the school building, letting out a sigh. He hadn't made any plans and decided to spend the weekend lolling around his apartment.

He wandered over Bueno Nacho, and ordered a Naco. He was feeling peckish.

He caught a glimpse of a mop of fiery red hair in a window seat and saw a blonde boy talking animatedly opposite. He tried to steer clear of them, as he didn't want another argument with Kim. But just as he moved away, Ron noticed him and gave him an energetic wave.

"DANNY!" He practically screamed. The look in Kim's eyes was enough to make Danny's insides squirm, and he shook his head politely at their direction, but Ron dragged him by the arm and plopped him on the seat next to himself.

"So you're the ghost kid KP had a run-in with two days ago?" Ron asked eagerly. Danny glanced at Kim and saw her staring daggers at him. He gulped and gave a very slight nod, indicating he wasn't interested in talking about it.

But Ron didn't notice his unenthusiasm (is that a word?)and babbled on, "You're now rivals, aren't you? You guys having a competition?" Kim nudged him in the ribs sharply with her elbow, and he smiled guiltily. "I heard Shego talking about it yesterday."

Danny grinned apologetically. "I wouldn't want that to happen. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Kim gave a forced smile. "No, we wouldn't want to. What if it adds on our already busy life and affects our grades? Not that I'm worried about that, though, just expressing concern."

Dr. J. Possible was a regular visitor at the M.I.S.T, and he liked to go through the students' grades every time he was there. Oh, and he happened to be Kim's dad.

 _He must've saw my less-than-average grades_ , Danny thought. He knew Kim was a straight-A student (her website really says all) and couldn't believe she dared to look down on him that way.

Danny tried contain his anger, and smiled. "Excuse me, I gotta throw this away to the bins outside." He then turned intangible and phased through the wall, grinning mischievously as though he was challenging Kim to follow.

"Show-off," Kim mumbled, just loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Aw, KP, don't be like that. Danny's nice, he's our friend, don't be sour. He's just someone who happens to be a hero and wants to help people just like you do."

Kim scoffed and looked away. "So he's your idol now?"

"C'mon, KP, you know you're my favourite. Besides, tonight's Naco Night! You can't be miserable today!" Ron said as an attempt to cheer his girlfriend up.

Kim sighed. "I'm not used to this, Ron. Now that this guy's here, what if I'm no longer needed? What if the world decides Phantom proves better than I-can-do-anything Possible and kicks me out of my fighting career? What if.."

Ron sighed as well. He knew it was not the only reason Kim was feeling downcast. She didn't like it when other people outperformed her, he knew this all too well when he was proved a better chef and Bueno Nacho worker.

Little did they know Danny had heard their conversation while floating on the ceiling invisibly. _So that's why she hates me_ , he thought. He then left the place and went back home, his mind too occupied to worry about food.


End file.
